Love Sloves All Conflicts
by Emilee1
Summary: Tetsusuiga breaks and Inuyasha changes to a full demon. Kagome can't change him back. How will she change him back? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Inuyasha turns full demon and the Kagome can't get him to change back. How will this end?  
  
Love Solves All Conflicts  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 1: Sesshomaru Appears  
  
Inuyasha sturred in the tree that he was sitting in. The sun arose shining light on the morning dew. He slowly stood up and stretched making his bones crack. He jumped down to the ground and quietly made his way into the forest. The rest of them were still asleep except for Kagome. She lifted her head up and wondered where Inuyasha was going to. She grabbed her backpack and snuck after him.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and leaned against a tree listening to the morning breeze blow through his silvery, white hair. Kagome looked at him from behind a tree while he sat there. "Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.  
  
He jumped and turned. "Oh, it is only you. What do you want?"Inuyasha asked erigantly.  
  
She sat down beside him and said, "Well, can you control the demon inside of you?"  
  
"Huh? Wh..."  
  
Kagome leaned against him, a stray tear fell from her eye hitting Inuyasha's hand. "I was just so worried when you transformed yesterday. I was afraid that..."  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't change back."Kagome said letting another tear escape her eye.  
  
Inuyasha wiped it away and said, "Do not worry about that. I will not change again."  
  
Was I really that scary when I changed, but I felt so strange. Like I needed to kill more. I did not care for anyone at the time, I would have probably even killed Kagome.  
  
This thought brought a shock to him. "Kagome, just incase I do change, run away as far as you can. I could have hurt anyone, even... you."  
  
All of a sudden the winds started to pick up, and the sky turned dark. A figure appeared out of the sky and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome about twenty feet away. It started walking towards them and you could start making out its features.  
  
It had white, long hair, and was fairly tall.  
  
Inuyasha stood straight up and said, "Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha motioned for her to get away.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe this time we shall finish our fight."Sesshomaru said wielding his sword. It was a different sword, one that was extremely strong. It compared with the Tetsusuiga as he thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I will defeat you once and for all!"Inuyasha said charging at Sesshomaru.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Tetsusuiga Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3! This is the ever awaited battle! ENJOY!  
  
Love Solves All Conflicts  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 2: Tetsusuiga Breaks  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru but he dodged swiftly to the left. Sesshomaru took his sword and slashed Inuyasha's back.  
  
"You will pay for that!"Inuyasha yelled charging at him once again.  
  
"Inuyasha! Take Tetsusuiga!"Kagome screamed but he did not hear her.  
  
Sesshomaru backed up, but was still slashed across his face.  
  
He took his sword and aimed it at Inuyasha. A beam shot out going straight though Inuyasha's left arm. He took hold of it with his knees on the ground.  
  
"I will slash right through you!"Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusuiga.  
  
I can't use this arm anymore. I will just use my right arm then. He will pay.  
  
He charged at Sesshomaru, jumped up, and came down with the sword out in front of him going towards Sesshomaru's head. He took his sword and blocked but Inuyasha was still in the air holding Tetsusuiga.  
  
Sparks began to fly as Sesshomaru let up and slipped under Inuyasha tripping him. He caught himself with his sword partially in the ground.  
  
They calmed down for a few minutes and were back fighting again.  
  
He swung his sword at Sesshomaru once again and he blocked. More and more sparks flew between them, when suddenly a cracking sound was heard. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both fell to the ground. Their swords lay broken beside them. They were both hit very hard with the blast the swords let out at the last moment.  
  
They sat up, but Inuyasha's expression was different.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed.  
  
His blood has changed again. He has transformed, Sesshomaru thought standing.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the bangs from his eyes and they were blood red. He began laughing ready to charge at Sesshomaru.  
  
Oh no... He has changed, but he promised he would not change again. I need to run but...I can't leave him like this. Kagome thought letting a tear escape her eye.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began flashing back and forth when they stayed normal for a few seconds for him to say, "Kagome, get out of here now! I can't control it! Run!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't! I can't leave you here."  
  
"Do it now! Hurry!"  
  
She looked back and saw his eyes finally fix their position of color...red.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome sighed as she ran away.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: Please review cause this is taking me a while to write. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kikyo Shoots Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Love Solves All Conflicts  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 3: Kikyo Shoots Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha, I don't want to leave you but my legs seem to be taking me away from you. I have to change you back to normal, but you won't let me get near you, Kagome thought running with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting. Neither of them had a sword but still fought on.  
  
Inuyasha seemed even more fierce than Sesshomaru. He bit Sesshomaru on the arm extremely hard. He slashed him also ,while he was weakened, right across his chest.  
  
Both os them were out of breath and Inuyasha was giving Sesshomaru no time to attack. He was either slashing him or stabbing him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped backwards, away from a bloody Sesshomaru. He was cut all over with blood seeping from every place.  
  
Inuyasha was smiling and laughing as he watched Sesshomaru struggle to get up.  
  
Why do I have a fear of him? What scares me so much so that I won't fight back? I need to or I will get cut to bits, Sesshomaru thought.  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha's hair began to flow. His power was rising dramatically. He became even fiercer than before and charged at Sesshomaru once again.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped but at that moment Inuyasha appeared behind him while they were in the air. He punched Sesshomaru sending him face first into the dirt.  
  
He landed beside him and started slahing him furiously, not stopping at all.  
  
Inuyasha, I need to go to you, Kagome thought. She turned and ran back to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting.  
  
When she arrived what she saw horrified her. Inuyasha was standing beside Sesshomaru splatered by his blood. Sesshomaru was lying on the ground unconscious, and not moving at all.  
  
It looked as though he were dead. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and smiled. He jumped and landed in front of her.  
  
He smiled as he raised his claws above his head ready to attack.  
  
Out of no where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared out of no where. They jumped in front of Kagome and yelled, "Stay away!"  
  
He smiled even more at the thought of slaughtering even more.  
  
Kagome yelled, "Sit!" But he did not move. I forgot I took the necklace off yesterday. She gasped thinking that she could not change him back.  
  
He lunged his claws forward at Kagome. She screamed hoping that he would stop.  
  
In the distance an arrow hit him in the heart and pinned him to a tree. "Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed. "Stop! Wait till later. We are not sure if he is back to normal."Miroku said holding her back.  
  
Kikyo walked up, her bow in hand. "You should thank me. I am getting rid of him once and for all. You will not be able to release him again."Kikyo said walking to Inuyasha.  
  
She said, "Take hold of his and take his soul away forever."  
  
Vines began taking hold of him and covering him totally. You could not see him at all. "Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed while Kikyo laughed uncontrolably.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 4! This is a good chapter. IMO but not the end. that is the next chapter lol. Please r/r  
  
Love Solves All Conflicts  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 4: The Kiss  
  
Kikyo started to walk away. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and pushed some of the vines out of the way. There it is, the sacred arrow.  
  
She pulled it out and threw it to the ground. She slapped Inuyasha in the face. He began to regain consciousness.  
  
His eyes, they are still read. The sacred arrow should have changed him back to normal.  
  
He knocked Kagome out of the way and jumped down. Kikyo turned and gasped. "That arrow should have turned you back and how did you get out?"  
  
He ran after her and attacked. He slashed her back and face knocking her down.  
  
She got up and began to run once again. He charged at her, claws fixed in position above his head.  
  
Kikyo pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"If you come any closer I will kill you."Kikyo said, sweat forming on her head.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he jumped behind her and slashed her in half. The womens' souls began to fly away in the distance.  
  
I can't believe Inuyasha would kill Kikyo, but he doesn't know her much less himself right now, Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome started walking towards him. His back was turned and he didn't know she was coming. She snuck up on him and slipped the nacklace on him. Immidiately he turned.  
  
"SIT!"Kagome yelled while Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
He stood back up staring at Kagome in anger. His eyes are still red. He has not changed back. If that won't work, what will? Inuyasha I have to change you back. Maybe if I... kissed him he would change back.  
  
She took a step closer, he growled at her. She grabbed his arms and leaned closer. Their lips were inches apart. Inuyasha tried to break free from her grasp but could not. Their lips touched and he fainted as she kissed him.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 5! This is the end. Enjoy! Don't forget to r/r!  
  
Love Solves All Conflicts  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 5: I Love You  
  
Kagome broke the kiss as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran over to her. All of them were purely shocked. "Why did you do that?"Sango asked.  
  
"I thought it might change him back, but me must wait till he wakes up."Kagome replied blushing.  
  
That night, Inuyasha started showing signs of waking up. He would turn and talk in his sleep. I hope that he is back to normal when he wakes up, Kagome thought.  
  
He finally woke up. He opened his eyes and groaned. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked keeping her distance.  
  
He looked to her and his eyes were amber. "Inuyasha, you are okay!Kagome yelled running over and hugging him. She backed off realizing what she had done.  
  
"Kagome that is nothing compared to what you did do."Miroku said laughing.  
  
Kagome did a fake chuckle. "What did she do?"Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, she kiss..."Sango said as Kagome ran over and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha became more and more curious.  
  
Sango held Kagome back while Miroku said, "She kissed you to change you back to normal and it worked."  
  
Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "MIROKU!!!!!!"Kagome said. She pulled out a necklace from her backpack and put around his neck.  
  
She laughed. "Down!" Miroku fell face first in the dirt.  
  
Inuyasha walked away towards the well. Kagome stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, thank you so much. There is no telling what I could've done."  
  
"Inuyasha, you came after...me."Kagome replied putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha sat in silence. He pulled her closer and said, "Kagome, I love you. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you..." She cut him off.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
They looked each other in the face and passionately kissed.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: That is so sweet. Sign in the audience says to say "Awww." Okay please review. Thank you. 


End file.
